havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 039 Quill and Creed's Little Adventure
8:16:46 PM Josh: Ok, so, where are you going and how do you plan to get there? 8:17:16 PM Creed: Walking, and to the black market alley to find Torment and/or Doreth 8:17:40 PM Quill: Quill just follows Creed. 8:20:00 PM Josh: You make your way to the alley. Takes a bit of time. 8:20:28 PM Josh: It is dark as always. 8:20:50 PM Josh: You recite the code-phrase? 8:21:00 PM Creed: ((Indeed, cause I never remember myself )) 8:21:39 PM Josh: A figure steps out of the darkness. It is a familiar one. Doreth, the half-orc. 8:21:50 PM Josh: Doreth: "Long time, no talk, huh?" 8:22:00 PM Creed: “Well, last time we came around, you weren’t here.” 8:22:55 PM Josh: Doreth: "Yes, boss's orders. He wanted to give an impression of...how'd he put it?" 8:23:01 PM Josh: Doreth: "Intimidation." 8:23:17 PM Creed: “Because Torment was supposed to be intimidating?” 8:23:38 PM Quill: His name was Torment. 8:23:49 PM Josh: Doreth: "I think it was more the implication that I was...HURK" 8:23:57 PM Creed: “And I’m Creed, but that doesn't make--” 8:23:57 PM Josh: He runs his finger under his chin for that last bit. 8:25:00 PM Josh: Doreth: "If you're here to see the boss, I should warn you. He just got back, might not be in a mood for visitors." 8:25:24 PM Creed: “We were just with him, are you okay?” 8:25:45 PM Josh: Doreth: "Yeah, fine. Paid vacation. Who could ask for more?" 8:25:59 PM Creed: “What happened to your chin?” 8:26:23 PM Josh: ((No, that was like a "throat-slicing" motion)) 8:26:39 PM Creed: (( OH LOL )) 8:26:40 PM Quill: The implication that you were dead? 8:27:01 PM Quill: That is scary. Ghosts are jerks. 8:27:49 PM Creed: “Well the implication didn’t really work, in the end. I doubted that would happen to you..” Creed pulls out the note “In any case, we’re here cause we need help deciphering this.” 8:28:19 PM Quill: Doesn't need to be the boss, necessarily. He's got enough on his plate. 8:28:27 PM Josh: Doreth takes it. 8:28:39 PM Josh: Doreth: "Ah...very old coding here." 8:29:08 PM Creed: “Indeed, which is why I can’t fully decipher it myself.” 8:29:45 PM Josh: Doreth: "You have come to the right man. I am a bit of an expert in codes." 8:30:19 PM Quill: ((17 insight.)) 8:31:07 PM Josh: Doreth: "Give me a moment." 8:31:18 PM Josh: Doreth: "I shall be right back." 8:31:23 PM Josh: He vanishes into the darkness. 8:31:37 PM Quill: I guess everyone needs a hobby. 8:32:42 PM Creed: “Decoding can always come in handy.” 8:32:56 PM Josh: A moment later Doreth comes back with a book and a pair of reading glasses. He puts them on. 8:33:00 PM Quill: As we're demonstrating right now. 8:33:32 PM Josh: He sits down, lays the message on top of the book and begins comparing the script. 8:33:59 PM Creed: “Book of codes?” 8:35:20 PM Josh: Doreth: "Older renditions of Thieves' Cant. Not many copies. As I am sure you are aware, Violet, it gets updated to make sure nobody learns it who shouldn't." 8:35:43 PM Creed: “You should let me learn from it.” 8:36:23 PM Quill: How old would you say the code on the letter is? 8:37:09 PM Josh: Doreth: "...judging from this bit here...I'd guess...fifty years, give or take. Somewhere around a human lifetime." 8:37:33 PM Quill: Hmm. 8:38:00 PM Josh: Doreth: "Also, appears to be based on abyssal runes, not common ones." 8:38:48 PM Josh: Doreth: "'Mr. Dynne', it reads, 'we are most displeased to here about your recent plans to return to the colonies'." 8:39:17 PM Creed: “Dynne?” 8:40:35 PM Quill: Quill takes out a notebook and writes this down. 8:40:43 PM Creed: “Oh, oh right, him.” 8:42:00 PM Josh: Doreth: "'We wish to remind you of our intended meeting, in the discussed place of business. We would hate for you to miss it. But, not as much as you would hate to.'" 8:43:30 PM Josh: Doreth: "'We have enclosed a simple reminder of how important this is. We are sure you will make the right decision. And no, we see no reason to alter the details to accomodate you. We insist you be there.'" 8:43:42 PM Josh: Doreth: "And then it ends with 'Thank you'." 8:45:49 PM Quill: Hmmm. 8:46:00 PM Quill: Quill finishes writing. 8:46:40 PM Quill: Thanks, Doreth. 8:47:15 PM Josh: Doreth: "No problem. Anything else you guys need. We got this new bed in. I think it may eat souls, though. Not sure. Half off if it does." 8:47:53 PM Creed: “Might come in handy eventually, but we’ll be back when we need it.” 8:47:56 PM Quill: I don't thnk we have need of a soul eating bed. One never knows, though. 8:49:58 PM Josh: Doreth: "Ok then." 8:50:03 PM Josh: He hands you back the note. 8:50:56 PM Creed: “Thanks again, Doreth. Don’t go dying now.” 8:51:05 PM Quill: Yeah. Ghosts are jerks. 8:51:10 PM Josh: Doreth: "I do my best." 8:51:22 PM Creed: Creed will head back 8:53:10 PM Quill: Quill does too, and once they're out of earshot, he'll speak. "So. Do you think that Zharn was supposed to be assassinated? Or if he tried to kill whoever he was meeting and that's ust how it ended up? 8:55:19 PM Creed: “Could be both, really. Maybe he wanted to go back to the colonies..” 8:55:43 PM Quill: You don't keep blackmail on people you intend to assassinate. 8:55:59 PM Quill: The question becomes WHY they were blackmailing him. 8:56:01 PM Creed: “Blackmail is the perfect setup for assassinations, Quill.” 8:56:48 PM Creed: “They most likely used it to prevent him from doing whatever he was to do in the colonies so that they could stop him, permanently.” 8:57:11 PM Josh: Can I get perception checks from the both of you? 8:57:59 PM Quill: ((9.)) 8:58:03 PM Creed: (( Finally! 22 )) 8:58:38 PM Creed: “Hide, something is coming.” 8:58:40 PM Quill: Or they were using it to get something from him. He confronted them on the rooftop about it, and things ended up with him dead. 8:59:55 PM Josh: Roll stealth to hide. 9:00:26 PM Quill: ((Quill becomes nothing.)) 9:01:07 PM Creed: (( No one knows where Creed went )) 9:01:17 PM Quill: ((Was there ever a Creed?)) 9:02:07 PM Josh: As you both find very effective hiding places, you see a lone figure come into view. It is the vampire magic-user you fought in the undercity. 9:02:13 PM Josh: He stops and looks around. 9:02:49 PM Josh: Vampire: "I have not come here to fight. My mistress requested I seek an audience." 9:03:21 PM Creed: (( Is there something I can use to cast my voice like a ventriloquist? )) 9:03:39 PM Josh: ((What spells do you have?)) 9:04:21 PM Creed: (( Thaumaturgy is one that might... work? )) 9:04:23 PM Quill: Quill will come out of hiding. 9:04:32 PM Quill: Say what you will, then. 9:04:48 PM Josh: He nods at you, Quill. 9:04:52 PM Creed: (( Nevermind then, lol )) 9:05:04 PM Quill: ((Well, that way Creed can stay hidden.)) 9:05:14 PM Quill: ((And attack if necessary.)) 9:05:29 PM Creed: (( True enough )) 9:05:52 PM Josh: Vampire: "My mistress, the Lady Lysaga wishes not be enemies with one of her blood. Especially a fellow slaver." 9:06:10 PM Josh: Vampire: "She also wishes to apologize for any harm done to you or your slaves." 9:07:33 PM Quill: Quill nods. "The hallucinigenic bomb, you mean." 9:08:01 PM Josh: Vampire: "A regrettable action, one we now see to have been rash and made in anger." 9:09:00 PM Josh: Vampire: "My mistress sees all drow as her people, and knows, one day, they shall see themselves that way, too." 9:09:38 PM Quill: Well, those of us on the surface need to stick together, definitely. 9:10:37 PM Quill: Very well. Tell her that I appreciate and accept her apology, and I hope that any future conflicts can be resolved peacefully. 9:12:34 PM Josh: He nods. "I shall relay the message. My mistress also hopes to contact you in the following days. She believes today's events shall prove a great opportunity for our kind, and for the new age of spiders." 9:13:10 PM Quill: Did she have a hand in the events of this evening? 9:13:59 PM Josh: He shakes his head. "No. This was merely a squabble among lesser species. Ones that shall be purged and devoured upon." 9:16:43 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Of course. I am of course looking into these circumstances, as they overlap with some of my own interests. I was merely curious." 9:17:02 PM Josh: Make a deception check. 9:17:19 PM Josh: Actually, that or persuasion. 9:17:35 PM Quill: ((Oh, come on.)) 9:17:41 PM Quill: ((14)) 9:17:45 PM Quill: ((Which is low for me.)) 9:18:07 PM Josh: He looks you over, his eyes narrow slightly. 9:19:02 PM Quill: Is there a problem? 9:19:07 PM Quill: Quill gets indignant. 9:19:47 PM Josh: Vampire: "No. None. Know that, while we hope you shall join our ranks, blood brother, we are always watching." 9:21:34 PM Quill: Quill speaks in Undercommon for a moment. "I am aware. In the eyes of the spider, all are prey, after all." 9:22:36 PM Josh: The vampire nods. "Well spoken. We hope to see you again, blood brother. And that your slaves shall join our servants in the new age of spiders." 9:23:05 PM Quill: Quill nods to him. 9:23:36 PM Josh: He turns and walks away, taking the fog around you with him. 9:23:48 PM Josh: Eventually, you can see neither anymore. 9:24:02 PM Quill: Quill sighs. "Well, c'mon, let's get back." 9:24:09 PM Quill: Everything is horrible. 9:24:22 PM Creed: Creed comes out from the barrel next to Quill 9:24:35 PM Creed: “That was pretty suspicious just listening to you two.” 9:25:50 PM Quill: Of course it was. C'mon. We need to get back. 9:28:02 PM Quill: Quill starts back home. 9:29:30 PM Creed: Creed tags along 9:31:53 PM Quill: Quill is keeping quiet, but putting on an air of confidence. 9:38:59 PM Quill: ((Do we get home okay?)) 9:40:04 PM Josh: ((You do))